Road Trip
by tvip11
Summary: "What did you just say?" she asked, bewildered. "I asked if you wanted to go on a road trip with me tomorrow," he said. (Annie/Eren, rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Annie rolled over to the sound of her phone vibrating violently on her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Annie? It's me, Eren."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What the hell, Jaeger?! It's one in the morning!"

"I-I know, I know," he stammered, "But I-I wanted to ask you something."

She groaned in her head. _This fucking kid._ "What do you want?"

"Wanna go on a road trip with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. _A road trip…with him…?_ She had never been on a road trip before. Sure, she went to different states sometimes with friends, but it wasn't like a road trip. Maybe he was pulling a prank her, or maybe someone dared him to do this.

"What did you just say?" she asked, bewildered.

"I asked if you wanted to go on a road trip with me tomorrow," he said.

"No!" she said sharply.

She heard Eren groan. "Come on Annie! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please."

Annie rolled her eyes. _Doesn't he know the meaning of the word no?_ "I said no, Eren."

He whined, "Annie. Please."

"No."

"Annie, come on!"

"Fine."

"An-What?"

"I said yes."

He was silent for a minute and then he started talking again.

"Cool! Meet me outside of your apartment tomorrow around one. Bring some clothes and cash. And make a CD, too!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she had said yes to Eren, of all people. She never really talked to him or his friends. and had heard that he was a reckless hothead. They only reason she actually knew who him was because she had stopped him and Jean from fighting by kicking both of their butts at one of Mina's parties. Other than that, she never talked to him or barely saw him. Hell, she didn't even know how he got her number.

She groaned and rolled over. What had she gotten herself into?

She said yes.

Yes.

Eren looked up at his ceiling in disbelief. She really said yes. He had heard that Annie was the loner type and didn't really play well with others. The only people she only talked to were Mina, Bertholdt and Reiner. Hell the only time they 'talked' was when she kicked his ass at that one time.

She was mean, bitter, and cold.

But she said yes.

She woke up around four, sweating and dizzy._ Maybe going on a road trip was a bad idea…_ She got up and walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. She stood there and listened to the humming of the fridge. She couldn't go back to sleep. She looked out the window and saw the moon shining brightly in the night. She sighed. In another life she would most definitely be the moon. No one messed with the moon very much. If she was the moon she could be by herself with no one bothering her at all. But then again, it would be just her luck that Eren would be a scientist in that life and he would bother her. She smiled to herself. _I wonder if he's always this annoying._

She looked at the clock on the microwave.

_I should make my CD…_

* * *

Her CD turned into CDS. Plastic discs and sharpies were scattered across her bed as she burned CD after CD. The sun was now shining through her window and the birds were chirping outside. She had taken a shower earlier and was now in her hoodie and jeans.

_Just a few more songs…_

Her phone rang just as she was putting the last song on the CD.

"Hello?"

"Annie! Look out the window! I'm outside!"

Annie got up and looked out her window, and sure enough, he was out there. He was standing by his old Daytona in a plaid shirt and jeans, waving to her with one of the dumbest grins she had ever seen on his face.

"Come on, Annie!" he said.

"Hold on."

She quickly packed her bag and grabbed her CDs.

_Let's see how this goes…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this fanfic. I meant to upload this chapter last week, but when I went to revise it, I ended up rewriting most of it! I'll try to post the next chapter within the next two weeks. Bye!**

Annie got into the car and put her things in the backseat. She glanced at Eren. He was fiddling with the radio. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

Eren lifted up his head and looked at her. "We're going to Colby. It's far away though, and we'll have to stop a few times for food and sleep."

_Colby..._ The place sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asked.

"About a week and half, maybe two."

Annie nodded. So we have a plan.. good.

"How long are we staying in Colby?" she asked.

"Well, we have the whole summer, so two months, maybe three."

She nodded.

Silence fell between them as he started the car.

* * *

Eren kept looking over at Annie to see if she was enjoying herself, but all he saw was her usual bored look._ I should say something._

He leaned back a bit in his seat to keep from tensing up. "So, what's on your CD?"

Annie turned to him, blue eyes dull and lifeless. "Why do you need to know?"

Eren's face went from a smile to a scowl. "I just wanted to know."

Annie didn't answer and turned back to the window to stare at the vast woods next to her.

_Well then..._

Eren looked back at the road, the music drowning out his thoughts. Then Annie said something.

"Why did you chose me?"

"Why did you say yes?"

She frowned. "Don't answer my question with another fucking question, Jaeger."

"Fine. Armin was busy, Mikasa is boring, Jean is annoying and Connie was already on vacation. "

"Oh."

"Why did you say yes?"

"I had nothing to do. Plus, you wouldn't leave me alone. I had no choice."

He nodded. He did keep asking her, but that was because she was his only hope. He was not about to travel for two weeks by himself. Eren and Annie sat in the silence again until he nudged her elbow on the armrest.

"Hey Annie."

"Hm?"

"Do you find me irritating?" he asked.

"Very."

* * *

Eren stopped at a small restaurant called Tiffany's.

"Armin said this place was good," he said as they got out the car.

Annie followed him inside and looked around. There was no one in there except a young girl who Annie assumed was the waitress. She was drawing on a piece of paper, her brown hair in a messy bun. The girl looked up at them and frowned, "Hey, Tina! You've got customers!"

Another girl walked out the kitchen, with long red hair and freckles. She smiled at them. "Hey, I'm Tina. I'll be serving you today," she said as she tied an apron around her waist, "Table for two?"

"Yes," said Eren.

"Follow me then."

* * *

They both ended up getting the Chicken Parmesan. Annie fiddled with her fork as she stared out window, completely obvious to Eren, who was staring at her.

"Annie?"

"Hm?" she glanced over at him. He looked nervous and started stumbling over his words.

"Uh, I-Is it true that you work at that bookstore by the coffee shop?"

Annie took a sip of her water. "Yeah. Why?"

"Mikasa said that she saw you over there a couple of times on her way to work."

Annie frowned. Mikasa held a strong grudge against her ever since elementary school when Annie stole her juice. Of course, Annie wasn't losing sleep over it, but she did not like that every time she went into the coffee shop for a pick-me-up, she would have to feel Mikasa's eyes burning into her skin.

"Y'know, Mikasa isn't as mean as you think she is. You guys could be friends if she didn't hate you."

Annie rolled her eyes. _He has got to be joking._ "Really?" she said bitterly.

"Yeah, you kinda remind me of her."

Annie bit her lip. She did not want to be compared to Mikasa in any shape or form.

"I think we're very different," said Annie. _I'm not obsessed with my brother._

"You guys are both pretty mean. You two could come up with some ways to cause others pain."

She scoffed. "Really, Jaeger?"

"I'm serious! Both of you kick ass. Imagine if you and Mikasa teamed up to be some crime fighting duo. That would be awesome."

"Why don't you form one with her?"

He smiled. "Because I don't do tights."

* * *

"Come again!" said Tina as they walked out. Eren waved goodbye and Annie ignored her.

"So what's next?" asked Annie.

"We're hitting a motel for the night."

* * *

They went to a Motel 8. An older woman stood at the desk typing something on a dinosaur of a computer. She looked up and faked a smile the best she could, but it didn't work too well for her.

"Welcome. Room for two?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Eren as he smiled.

"A one bed is 65 dollars and a two bed is 80. Which would you like?"

"One bed, please."

Annie's stomach dropped. Was he gonna make her sleep on the floor?

"Woah Jaeger, one bed?"

He gave her a confused look. "What? I'm a broke college student. I'm trying to save some money for Colby."

"It's only 15 dollars cheaper. You should just get the two bed."

"Are you worried that I'll snore? Don't worry, I don't."

He gave her a dumb smile.

_This fucking jackass…_

He could see that she wasn't amused and his smile quickly faded from face.

"L-listen, I'll sleep on the floor. Okay?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Eren unlocked the door and took a look at the small room in front of her. There was a queen sized bed and a small TV. The bathroom had little room in it and the closet would only fit a pair of shoes and three placed his bag on the floor as Annie sat down on the bed.

"Are you really going to sleep on the floor?" asked Annie as she pulled off her hoodie and jeans.

He gave her a look. "Well, yeah. Don't you want me to?"

"I don't care what you do, as long as you don't try anything funny."

She got into the bed without saying anything. Eren stood there in the dark, wondering what to do next. _She said it was okay, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable…_

"Well?" she said, interrupting his thoughts.

He took off shirt and pants and crawled in the bed with was sweating bullets but she seemed alright. _Relax, Jaeger. It's just like sleeping in the same bed as Armin, she's just shorter...and has boobs..._

* * *

That night Eren found out that Annie fought in her sleep.

She fought hard.

He rubbed his bruised arm and rolled looked out the window and saw the clear night sky in front of him. He wondered if Mikasa was mad at him for leaving without saying anything. He was surprised that he hadn't received a call from her yet. He glanced over at Annie. She looked tense and pulling the rest of her body closer to her. _She must be having a bad dream._

Eren looked up at the ceiling and listened to her breathing.

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Holy crap, I'm so sorry that this took so long! My internet was out all week and we just got it back Friday! The next chapter might not be here for another 2 weeks or so due to my family going on vacation. Sorry! **

Eren rolled over and opened his eyes, only to find that Annie was already awake and dressed. He propped himself up with his elbow and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. Annie turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. She was silent for a minute and then said, "Your sister called. All morning."

Eren frowned. _Dammit._ He grabbed his phone and called her. She picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"On my way to Colby," he said.

"With Annie," she said with a stern tone in her voice.

Eren frowned. _So this is about Annie._"So?"

"Why her?"

"What do you mean 'why her'?" He could tell Annie was listening but she didn't say anything and shifted on the bed, causing to creek.

"Eren, you never talked to Annie before and now all of sudden you want to go on a road trip with her? This has got to be some cruel joke," said Mikasa.

Eren gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "Why are you so worried about me? Just mind damn your own business!" He whispered fiercely into the phone.

Mikasa's tone didn't change. "Eren, tell me why."

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I don't know why. I just called her and she said yes. That's all there is to it."

Even though it was the truth, Eren knew that answer wouldn't satisfy Mikasa, but surprisingly she shut up about it and changed the subject.

"Armin wants you to say hi to his cousin Hanji for him."

"Okay. Did Mom call?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"No."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment and then Mikasa said, "Call me later, okay?"

"No promises. "

Mikasa let frustrated sigh and hung up.

Eren turned to Annie.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as he got out of the bed. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care, you pick something."

He thought about it for a minute and then said,"Waffles?"

She nodded, "Waffles."

They went into a Waffle House that wasn't too far from their motel. The scent of maple syrup, cigarettes and coffee floated in the air, making Annie wanted to gag. They sat down in an old worn out booth that was covered in a good bit of questionable stains. Annie looked out the window while Eren looked at the menu. An overcast had covered the small town that they were in, making everything seem duller than it already was. Eren tapped his fingers to the rhythm of a song she didn't know.

"You fight in your sleep," he said, breaking the silence between them.

She turned to him with a confused look on her face. _I do?_

"You do," he said as if her was reading her mind, "You punched me in your ." He then held up his arm, showing off the purple bruise on his skin.

"Oh, well, sorry."

"It's cool, I'm a quick healer. But, why do you fight in your sleep?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Did anybody teach you how to fight?"

"My Dad."

He took a sip of his coffee. "He taught you?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

Annie frowned. "You ask too many questions Jaeger."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Well at least tell me what he taught you."

"Judo and Muay Thai."

His eyes widened. "For real?"

Annie nodded. She didn't why he was so fascinated by the fact that she could fight, but she did like the fact that he was so interested in it. Renier never let her talk about fighting and Mina couldn't care less. It was nice to have someone who drooled over her fighting skills.

"Can you teach me some?" he asked.

_Is he in-fucking-sane?_ "What? No!"

He pouted. "Why not?"

"I am not having your sister come after me with chainsaw because I put you in the hospital."

"Wait a minute, you think you could beat me in a fight?"

Annie shrugged. "I did it once, I can do it again."

He smiled. "Alright, Leonhardt. Show me what you got."

* * *

He drove them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Annie frowned. "Why are we here?"

"To fight," he said as he got out of the car.

"You were serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," he said. Annie rolled her eyes.

They walked to the middle of the middle and faced each other. Eren had his hands up too low and he wasn't grounded at all. She sighed. _He is so dumb._

"Come on, Annie."

"No, you make the first move."

He huffed and started charging toward her, but Annie simply punched him in the face. He stumbled back, clutching his face in his hands.

"What in the hell, Annie!" he said.

"Your hands were way too low, Jaeger."

He groaned. "What do you mean?"

"They were at your chest. They should be close to your face, but not too close, so you can block hits." That was one of the first things her father taught her.

"Defense is more important than offense. Remember that," she said as she walked over to him. He was still holding his face in his hands and she could see blood dripping from his nose.

"I'm fine," he said as she moved closer.

"Let me see," she said as she grabbed his hand. She looked at his nose._ Nothing looks out of place._ "It's just bleeding. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure cause-"

"If it swells, then we'll take you to the doctor. Okay?"

"Okay," he said as he dug around in his pocket. He threw her the keys.

She shook them. "Why did you give me these?"

"To drive us to the next motel."

* * *

In their room, she checked for swelling again, just to be safe. Eren huffed. "Why do you keep checking my face? I told you I'm fine!"

Annie scoffed. "Says the boy who failed health."

Eren frowned and turned his head away from her. She grabbed his chin and made him face her again. "I'm not done."

She lightly touched his nose to check for anything out of place. When she didn't, she lowered her hands and nodded. "You're good,Jaeger."

"Told you!"

Annie ignored him and went into the bathroom to shower. Eren picked up his phone and put it on the charger. It lit up. _Ten new messages? From who?_

* * *

From: Mi casa

To: Jaeger Bomb

I swear to god, if you don't call me later I will kill you when you get back

* * *

From: Blond Genius

To: Jaeger Bomb

Mikasa is pissed. You need to talk to her soon. And by soon I mean now. Also, what's with you and Annie?

* * *

From: Supa Sasha

To: Jaeger Bomb

is it true ur w/annie? txt bck x(

* * *

From: Spring Roll

To: Jaeger Bomb

Man, everybody is going crazy over the fact you and Annie are gone together. What's next? Shotgun wedding? lol

* * *

From: Actual Dad Reiner

To: Jaeger Bomb

So, I heard you and Annie are on a road trip together. I'm cool with that, just use protection ;)

* * *

From: Sweats Nervously

To: Jaeger Bomb

Please take care of Annie.

* * *

From: Ugly Horse Face

To: Jaeger Bomb

I can't believe you broke your sister's heart by leaving her alone while you ran away with Annie. But don't worry, I'll comfort her ;)

* * *

From: Blond Genius

To: Jaeger Bomb

Shit dude, Mikasa is planning Jean's funeral. Call your sister and get her to calm down!

* * *

From: Blond Genius

To: Jaeger Bomb

Mikasa just punched Jean in the face. I swear he looked like an actual horse.

* * *

From: Blond Genius

To: Jaeger Bomb

jeanshorseface .jpg

* * *

From: Jaeger Bomb

To: Blond Genius

lol Jean deserved it! And tell Mikasa I'll call in the morning. Thanks

* * *

When Annie got in the shower, Eren was already in the bed, sound asleep. She looked at her phone. She had six new messages and she already knew what they were about. _They're all fucking idiots._

Annie turned off her phone and climbed in the bed, hoping that everybody would be over it in the morning.


End file.
